owo_whats_th_isfandomcom-20200215-history
InnocentYoukai
http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/a479a4ac-14de-4bc0-b5ec-2db50104f04e/scale-to-width-down/150#.png - Mi dibujo de Bad boy Pikachu Humanoid - |-|Welcome to the hell= Seas bienvenido a mi perfil. Soy , conocido como: Pikachu, Pika, Humanoid, Pikachoid, Furry y Furro. Trabajo en Wikia desde 2015 (YumiKai X), me encargo de controlar chatbots, hacer diseños y aprender lenguajes de programación como JS, Python, Ruby, PHP, C++, entre otros. Si tienes alguna duda sobre mi déjame un mensaje. Niveles de lenguajes EspañolN Éste usuario es de idioma nativo Español. English3 This user have an advance level of English. Python4 Éste usuario tiene un nivel profundo en Python. Ruby3 Éste usuario tiene un nivel avanzado en Ruby. HTML5 Éste usuario tiene un nivel profesional en HTML. CSS5 Éste usuario tiene un nivel profesional en CSS. |-|Historia en Wikia= Desde que me registre, mi antigua cuenta ha sido cerrada (YumiKai X) por problemas en otros wikis, luego otras cuentas que fueron cerradas también por el propósito de cambiarme el nombre: Hiroshi Shimazaki, Asriel, etc. Llegando a mi nombre identico (HumanoidPikachu). Ambos nombres (Humanoid) predomina de Humanoide, por lo cual tiene relación con lo furry, y Pikachu por mi personaje favorito. A partir de mi cuenta "Hiroshi Shimazaki" empecé a inspeccionar ciertos elementos de Wikia como el API básico de MediaWiki, y wikitexto avanzado, también empezaba a aprender CSS viendo la estructura de como es el código y me sonó similar al HTML que lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, actualmente poseo muchos conocimientos profundos en diseño web, HTML puro, CSS, Python, Ruby y algo de otros lenguajes como JS. Mi primer chatbot fue solo errores, pero si, eso me pasa por escribir apresurado y olvidar los nombres definidos y ciertos parámetros de mi bot. Actualmente tengo 2 bots, hosteado en ML Wiki y otro inactivo que aveces lo llevo a ciertos wiki para entretener o para cosas de emergencia en el chat. |-|Gustos= Ciertos gustos pueden disgustarte, cada uno tiene sus gustos. *Rock *Dubstep *Clásica *Dibujar Furry *Escuchar mucha música *A veces molestar por diversión (?) *Dormir *Leer mangas *El Yuri :3 *Lolis <3 LOLIS <3 *Anime *Furry *Nintendo **Mario **Pokémon *SEGA **Sonic *Videojuegos clásicos *Charlar mucho *Estar en chats *Los colores fríos *El frío *Programación *Magia *Fantasía *Aventura |-|Amistades= *Marcy <3 *Taxcy, first friend curioso y de aquí (? *Anochecer *Brandy-kun *El enemigo de Mario (?) *Minase *Marcos (? *Lordo *Chief *Forcep (? *El marcianito xd *Suzana :U *Finn *Mordeh *Carlos :B *Rodehi! *Tobi xd Y otros que dudo que son y no son... |-|Curiosidades= *En los fines de semana aveces me quedo despierto hasta las 5 o 6 AM *Dibujo cuando no tengo nada que hacer *Navego y paseo por muchas wikis *Soy muy... de dejarme llevar *A veces me comporto como un chico malo :3 *Me gusta mucho dormir *Odio la homosexualidad, excepto Yuri <3 *Las lolis siempre son para mi como gemelas y compañeras cuando estoy solo literalmente :D *Muchas veces me mantengo encerrado en casa *Jamas me asaltaron (? *Máximo récord de no dormir: 40 Horas *Soy semi-vulnerable al sol *Tomo mucha sangre por lo cual me considero como vampiro |-|Galería= JohnCena.jpg|Esto es arte, aprecienlo! (? FlandreSmile.png|La emoción de una vampiro <3 ScreenShot_9874198724.png|... Solo 1 minuto mas... Screenshot_29124234235.png|Necesito salir, DÉJAME SALIR! (? BadBoyHumanoidPikachu.png|Soy yo ahí (? Screenshot_3245645654.png|La DIOSA del SOL y del NÚCLEO de éste planeta, mi waifu! (??) Screenshot_42567567.png|Sto... es mi avatar femenino, solo lo uso para diversión (? Screenshot_9567848457.png|Sabías que tengo otra waifu, no? :c |-|Comentario acerca de WOIW= Al principio pensaba que podría traer problemas, pero me fui acostumbrando y creo que es mejor, y si, quisiera participar para el otro año si es posible, ya que esto me resulta entretenido. Así que... suerte a los demás en los retos de sus ámbitos. Categoría:Tests